


Akin to Vivaldi

by wanderlustlover



Category: Fionavar Tapestry - Guy Gavriel Kay, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, Ysabel - Guy Gavriel Kay
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: milliways_bar, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the simplest things he'll remember longest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Akin to Vivaldi

**Author's Note:**

> All of Edward Cullen and Meg Ford AU pieces come from them having met in Milliways Bar, at least a handful of years before his canon (thus, changing that it ever did happen) and a good while after The Fionavar Trilogy (leaving Ysabel's events entirely erased, as well.) 
> 
> All of these were written for Georgia.

It's the simplest things he'll remember longest. How a strand of her red, red hair got loose and blew in the breeze, or the imprecise way she hold her hands tight together on a table while having a serious conversation.

 

They remind him of music notes.

 

The curl of an f clef. A beam connection.

 

That part wouldn’t surprise anyone he lives with. The pieces he picks and the ones he beings to writes do. They have a surreal softness to them, fragile but intense strength. Pieces that speak about slow, constant growth under sunshine. Sure and steady, like the spring.


End file.
